wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
King of the Ring 2016
|} 'Battle Royal for the Women's World Championship:' 'King of the Ring 2016:' '1) During the match, Taven comes down to the ramp but Maria comes in. She slaps him in the face and Taven smirks. Bennett yells from the ring and when he turns around, Zayn nails him with a helluva kick. He goes for the cover and the win.' '1) After the match, Maria goes crazy as Taven walks up the ramp with a smirk. Zayn celebrates in the ring.' We go to commercial. '2) During the match, Lars attacks Jin over and over again until the referee pulls him away. Kazuya makes his way to the ring and he stands face to face with Lars. The two exchange words and Kazuya punches Lars and leaves. The referee calls for the bell. ' '2) After the match, Lars looks stunned as Jin recovers in the corner. Lars leaves the ring as Jin is pissed off. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Shelley celebrates in the ring as we go to replays. Back in the ring, Shelley and Sabin hug and shake hands as the crowd cheers them on. ' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Johnny Curtis' music hits and the former World Heavyweight Champion makes his way to the ring. Curtis says there’s been a lot of talk about Corey Graves' decision last thursday to leave the number one contender for the title up to the WWE Universe. There’s been a lot of controversy surrounding it and he knows the fans weren’t happy with the decision. Curtis says he agreed with and respects the decision to make the title match on Smackdown last thursday. His duties as General Manager are to put on an exciting and entertaining show week in and week out for every one. Curtis says he’s cool with that and if Corey Graves isn’t doing that then he isn’t doing his job.' 'Curtis also wanted to come out and congratulate the brand new World Heavyweight Champion Cesaro. Curtis says Cesaro didn’t do anything that he wouldn’t have done himself. Curtissays he’s looking forward to their rematch in three weeks at Battleground. Curtis says he has a feeling that this time things will turn out differently. If he took anything away from last thursday's Smackdown it’s this: a 100% Curtis can, without a doubt, beat Cesaro.' 'The Miz's music hits and the Intercontinental Champion makes his way to the ring with Maryse. Miz says he’s come out to commend Corey Graves as well. Miz loved watching the moment Curtis waited 10 years for vanish in the blink of an eye. Miz also agrees with Corey Graves giving the WWE Universe what they want. Miz knows that what they want is a match with him and Curtis right now.' 'Baron Corbin’s music hits and he comes out to the ring now. Corbin tells Miz to park his brakes. Corbin says he enjoyed watching Curtis get his dreams shattered last week. The people have come to see the The Lone Wolf Baron Crobin. The crowd boos and Miz says it sure sounds like it. Corbin says maybe they didn’t. Maybe they came to see Baron Corbin face The Miz! The crowd pops for that. Miz says maybe they came to see him and Corbin team up in a tag team match against Curtis.' 'A brawl breaks out and they quickly overtake Curtis. Cesaro runs out and evens the score. He clears the ring with Curtis. They double clothesline The Miz out of the ring and dump Corbinout of the ring. Cesaro and Curtis show mutual respect for one another.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Beth slams Lynch into the corner and backs away. She clotheslines Becky over the top rope but she lands on the apron. Beth recovers in the ring as Lynch gets ready to come back in. Natalya grabs Becky Lynch's foot and that allows Beth Phoenix to come in and eliminate her. ' '5) After the match, Natalya sends Becky Lynch into the ring steps as Beth Phoenix celebrates in the ring with her title. We go to replays. Back in the ring, Natalya and Beth Phoenix stare each other down. Natalya raises the arm of Beth and the two celebrate in the ring.' 'Backstage, Corey Graves is with Curtis and Cesaro. He makes a match for tonight: Baron Corbin and The Miz versus Johnny Curtis and Cesaro. Graves walks off. Curtis says he appreciates Cesaro coming out to the ring. Cesaro says he had his own reasons for coming out like he did. Curtis said that he could beat him at 100% so Cesaro wanted to make sure he would be. Cesaro says he wants there to be no question about who the better man is. Cesaro puts the title on his shoulder and walks off.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, Johnny Curtis and Cesaro celebrate the win. Cesaro grabs his championship and shakes Curtis' hand.' We go to commercial. '10) After the match, Lars leaves the ring and heads up the ramp. Tom Phillips congratulates him on the win and announces him as the King of the Ring (2016). Lars takes the mic away from Tom and says: "I am not going to stand here and recit from the bible, I am no Stone Cold, because I am better than Stone Cold. I know people doubted me but tonight I was in three different fights, all of them required me to defend my US Title and I succeded in all of them. I stand here as the US Champion and the King of the Ring. I own that ring, I own this crown and I stand in the Kingdom of Lars Alexandersson. Its time I embrace my origins from Sweden and its time I stand tall at the end of the day. Mercy will not come swiftly but it will come under the banner of King ALEXANDERSSON." Lars' music hits as he raises the US Title high in the air. He sits on the throne as Tom Phillips announces him once again as the winner and the King of the Ring. The crowd boos.' End of the King of the Ring PPV.